Thanks, EJ
by Janey57
Summary: Will and Sonny know just how to thank EJ for his help with the custody issue. Definitely NSFW, and rated M with good reason. I still don't own DOOL or any of the characters (hardly surprising, given what I have them doing here). Chapter 6 concludes the story. Thanks to who stuck with it!
1. Chapter 1

Though he was already sweating, Will stepped closer to the fireplace in EJ's spare bedrooom, finding the hypnotic power of the flames somewhat calming. While he and Sonny had discussed their plan at length, Will still felt almost unbearably nervous, the audacity of what they were about to do filling him with…all kinds of feelings. Fear, yes, but also excitement, and heat. The transgressive nature of their plan was both terrifying and thrilling.

"So, William, what was it that was so urgent that you and, ah, Mr. Kiriakis here needed to see me right away?" EJ asked lazily, leaning back in his leather chair and folding his hands behind his neck, resting his head into his palms, his eyes boring into Will's.

Will glanced at Sonny, who was standing near the door, then stuttered out a reply: "Well, EJ, um…Sonny and I just wanted to, ah, tell you, or, um, show you, that, uh…"

"Jesus, Will, just _say _it," Sonny hissed, moving a few feet closer to Will. He cleared his throat, went on: "EJ, what Will is trying to say is that we're very thankful for your help in taking care of Nick and making sure Will keeps his rights, and we'd like to, ah, demonstrate our gratitude in, um...whatever way you'd, ah…like us to." Sonny glanced at Will, who was blushing furiously, and knew his own cheeks were probably just as pink.

EJ looked at the two of them standing near each other, enjoying the flush on their cheeks, appreciating their aesthetic contrast of light and dark. He immediately grasped not only what they were offering him but also the myriad possibilities embedded in such an offer.

"I believe I understand," he said slowly, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "But, just to be clear, you're offering me _what_, exactly, in the way of gratitude?"

"Anything you want," Will replied, bravely arching on eyebrow.

"Anything, as in, anything at all?"

"Anything," Will and Sonny responded together.

EJ's grin got bigger.

"Alright, then, how very thoughtful of you. Thank you, William and thank you, Jackson. I believe I will take you up on that offer right now, if that is acceptable to you both."

Will and Sonny shared a glance, each seeing in the other's eyes a combination of resolve, embarrassment, and an undeniable heat. Yeah, now would be acceptable. They both turned to face EJ, nodding their assent. EJ stood up from the chair, went to the door. The lock clicked audibly as he secured the space.

"Good. Well, then, let's try this: Jackson, kindly remove William's shirt. Slowly. And keep your eyes on his mouth as you do so."

Sonny moved closer to Will, then did as EJ requested, flicking each button open while staring at Will's full lips. Will, having not been given instructions as to what to do or where to look, dared a glance in EJ's direction, felt some satisfaction in seeing EJ's chest rising and falling a bit faster the more buttons Sonny flicked open.

Sonny turned to face EJ, who had returned to sprawling in the leather chair, once Will's shirt was undone, looking askance for the next command. EJ's eyes were fixed on Will's chiseled chest. "Jackson, push the shirt off William's shoulders, then gently rub his nipples with your thumbs. Gently. And slowly."

Sonny again did as requested, pushing Will's shirt onto the floor, then softly laying his hands on Will's pecs and skimming his thumbs across Will's buds, which tightened deliciously in response. A soft groan escaped Will's lips.

"Oh, you like that, do you, William? Let's see how well you like giving as well as receiving, shall we? Take off Jackson's shirt, and then take off his pants. Keep your eyes on mine, and only on mine, as you do so."

Will turned his head to EJ, stared into EJ's eyes as he lifted Sonny's shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the ground. He then unbuttoned Sonny's jeans, eased them down his body. Sonny shivered, though the fire kept him warm.

"Good. Now, William, I want you to kneel."

Will complied, landing softly on both knees in front of Sonny, eye level with the clear tent in Sonny's light boxers.

"Lean forward. Breathe as close as you can to Sonny, but do not touch him. I repeat:_ do not touch_."

Will opened his mouth, pursed his full lips. He inclined forward, brought his face millimeters from Sonny's stiffness, let out a hot exhale onto the fabric. He and EJ could both clearly see Sonny twitch behind the fabric. For the next few minutes, nothing could be heard in the room but the sound of Will's exhales, the crackling of the fireplace, and Sonny's ragged breathing.

"Release him from his undergarb," EJ finally commanded. "And show me how you suck."

Will once again responded unflinchingly to EJ's demand, pulling down Sonny's boxers, now damp from his leaking cock, and sliding his boyfriend's hardness into his mouth. The taste, salty and bitter and familiar, made him smile around his mouthful. EJ, watching closely, did not miss the happiness on Will's face.

"Enjoying yourself, are you, William?" he asked, his own voice now lower and rougher. "What a perfect cockslut you are. Is that right, Jackson? Is your boyfriend a slut for your cock?"

Sonny looked down Will, whose golden head was bobbing as he slid Sonny in and out of his mouth. "Yes," he whispered. "He is the perfect slut."

EJ grinned, moved a hand between his own legs, trailed his fingers lightly against his now-very-hard dick, still encased in his pants. "You do not have my permission to come, Jackson. Don't."

Sonny gritted his teeth, tried to slow his breathing. He knew he couldn't come, but he also knew he couldn't last much longer if they kept this going. Will's mouth on his cock while EJ's eyes were on Will's mouth was unbelievable hot. It wasn't long before he was all too close. "_Please,_" he breathed a few moments later, "I can't…I'm going to…."

"William, stop," EJ suddenly commanded. "Stand up." William slid Sonny out his mouth, wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He slowly, shakily got to his feet, his stiff bulge clear in his jeans, a match for the one outlined in EJ's.

"Jackson, I believe your cockslut needs a turn. Tell me, what does he like?"

"Like?" Sonny echoed, exposed and fuzzy-headed with lust.

"Yes, _like_. What do you do to his body that he is helpless against?" EJ demanded.

"Um, yes. I…he – he likes it when I hold his wrists. Against the mattress, that is. When I…uh…"

"When you…_what_?" EJ prompted, tilting his head to the side.

"When I penetrate him," Sonny whispered, embarrassed by the airing of this intimacy. For some reason, sharing such details made him feel even more vulnerable than his did nakedness. Again he shivered.

EJ let out a low, sexy laugh, marveling to discover that he found their innocence so intoxicating while so very, very hot.

"William, get naked. Now."

Will quickly shed his clothes, stood still as the firelight bronzed his body.

"Lay down, parallel to the headboard. Hands up on either side of your head. Close your eyes."

Will did as he was told, raising his hands above head. He gasped when he felt rough hands – not Sonny's – grasp his wrists. EJ, now with his knees on the carpet and his upper body at Will's head, growled out his next order:

"Sonny, in."

Sonny moved toward Will's feet, dared to run his eyes along Will's body, past Will's throbbing cock, up over his heaving chest and to his face. Will's eyes were tightly shut. EJ, still on his knees, was leaning over Will's upper body, his face inches from Will's. Will's hands were firmly were trapped EJ's.

"I said in. _Now_," EJ repeated, a slight warning now clear in his voice.

Sonny slid onto the bed, spread Will's thighs. Brought his tip to Will's opening, pressed gently but firmly, felt Will opening up to him. Will gasped, his arms tensing but completely immobilized by EJ's grip. "Will…?" Sonny asked, the unspoken question clear.

"Sonny, _yes…_" Will breathed, affirming his acceptance, his readiness, his willingness.

Sonny could see the muscles of Will's arms tensing as he struggled against EJ's iron grip. Impulsively, Sonny added his own hands on top of EJ's, trapping Will even more decisively beneath them.

EJ nodded curtly, pleased with the choice, then spoke: "Jackson, look at me. I want you to look at me while you fuck your cockslut."

Sonny opened his eyes, took in EJ's dilated pupils, his panting open mouth. Locked eyes while pumping into Will's body.

"Faster," EJ ordered.

Sonny responded with a quickening of his hips, a deepening of his thrusts. Will's body pistoned under him, his breathing hitched and labored.

"William," EJ murmured, his lips inches from Will's, "how does it feel? How does it feel with Jackson so very deep inside you?"

Will sobbed out an answer, too crazed with lust to respond. His whole body trembled as EJ's scent filled his nose and EJ's voice rumbled in his ear while Sonny's cock filled is body. His cock ached, impossibly stiff though it had yet to be touched.

"Jackson, I want to try something. I want to see if you can make your cockslut come using only your dick and your words. No other touching. Now."

Sonny struggled to make sense of what EJ was saying, the sensations in his body all but eradicating rational thought.

He took a deep breath, forced himself to comply: "Will, baby, how does this feel? Do you like my dick inside you? I so wish I could touch you right now, lick you, run my tongue along your…" By this point Will could barely breathe, panting and writhing while his hands stayed firmly trapped and immobile.

"Oh, _oh god_, oh Sonny, _fuck_…" Will gasped suddenly, shuddering helplessly as a powerful, intense, and nearly painful orgasm ripped through him. He shot so much and so hard that wetness painted not only his stomach but his upper chest as well. He lay under Sonny, trembling.

"Lick, Jackson. Lick, then come." EJ demanded, his own panting now audible.

Sonny bent his body forward, slid his open mouth along Will's chest. The taste of his boyfriend on his tongue unraveled him, and he groaned loudly as he pumped into Will's body before collapsing on top of him, hands still intertwined with both Will's and EJ's on either side of Will's head.

All three were quiet for a bit, and then EJ extracted his hands from theirs. He gently reached out, took a few moments to caress soft brown locks with one hand and golden hair with the other.

"Thank you, gentleman. I consider my contributions to your happiness duly acknowledged, and amply rewarded. Take whatever time you need to recoup, and I trust you can see yourselves out."

With that, EJ stood up, his cock still hard and stiff in his pants. With a last look at the lush bodies laying exhausted on the bed, he headed out, intent on finding Sami, who would be the unknowing (but very happy) recipient of his own pent-up need.

Both boys heard the door close softly behind EJ as he left. "Will?" Sonny eventually and cautiously whispered.

"I'm good, _really_ good. _Great_, actually." Will said, exhaling hugely. "You?"

"Perfect," Sonny replied, burrowing his face into Will's neck. "That was a brilliant idea you had."

"Yeah. Wait. What? No, that was… wasn't that _your _idea?" Will replied, laughing.

Sonny hauled himself up, looked Will square in the eye. "You're kidding, right?" he said, smiling hugely.

"Aw, who cares. Ready to go home now, babe?"

"Yes, sweetie," Sonny replied. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

A week after The EJ Event, as they took to calling it, Sonny and Will were invited to the mansion for a dinner party.

"Nice shirt, Will," Sonny snorted when he saw Will putting on a tight white shirt that beautifully offset his tanned skin and blue eyes.

"You're one to talk, Sonny," Will said, sliding behind his boyfriend, pinching Sonny's ass through the tight jeans they both knew made Sonny's rear look delectable.

Yeah, they were both gonna look hot.

A few gobs of hair gel, swipes of deodorant, and spritzes of cologne later, they were ready to face EJ. Both were somewhat unnerved to realize they were blushing before they even left the house.

~ (%#( (%#% ~

Will leaned on the doorbell, heard the peal of chimes in the DiMera mansion. Both he and Sonny were surprised when EJ himself opened the door.

"William, Jackson, glad you could make it," EJ intoned somewhat formally, a half-smile on his handsome face.

Both boys nodded, headed through the open door that EJ held for them. "So, where is everybody?" Will asked, not understanding how he and Sonny could be the first to arrive (especially given the extra time they'd spent on personal grooming in anticipation of this evening).

"Everybody?" EJ echoed. "Who else, exactly, were you expecting?"

"Oh. OH. Well, um, I didn't think we were the only ones coming…" Will trialed off.

"Oh, you won't be. Not this time," EJ replied with a shake of his head.

Will's cheeks, already flushed, turned downright rosy. He was so beautiful that and both EJ and Sonny needed a moment just to look at him. Which of course only made him blush harder.

"So, William, Jackson, I was thinking about our time last week and while I certainly appreciate your goodwill gesture, I've come to the conclusion that I'm not feeling quite, shall we say, _appreciated_ enough. It seemed only right to give you an opportunity to thank me further, given that I'm not quite..._satisfied_…with your efforts just yet."

Will looked at Sonny, who read Will's eagerness in his eyes and then nodded his own assent. By tacit agreement, they moved closer to one another, and then closer to EJ.

"That sounds…fair," Sonny said, speaking on behalf of them both. "Thank you for giving us another chance to show you just how _much_ we value your, ah…largess."

"Excellent. Follow me, please," EJ retorted, and then turned on his heel toward the staircase. Sonny and Will fell in line behind him.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

The room EJ led them to was masculine in the extreme.

"My playroom," EJ explained, as Will and Sonny took in the dark brown velvet curtains, the green leather loveseat, the deep bed with heavy oak headboard, and the rust colored bedding. "Sit, please."

Will and Sonny both perched on the edge of the bed, looked to EJ expectantly.

"First, let's establish some boundaries, yes? For this to be as _pleasurable_ as possible for us all, I want be clear on what you are comfortable with. I'll start with kissing: yes or no?"

Sonny indulged a vision of EJ's smooth lips on his, EJ's sly tongue penetrating his mouth. _Yes. _Then he imagined EJ's mouth on Will's, plundering Will's hot lips. Hm._ No._

"No," Sonny said. Will shrugged, deferring to his boyfriend.

"Fine. DP?"

Will looked to Sonny, confused. "Double penetration," Sonny whispered, clarifying.

"NO. I mean, no, thank you," Will stuttered, his eyes widening. Sonny nodded in agreement. Someday, maybe, but not today.

"Touching."

"Yes," from Will.

"Sucking."

"Definitely," per Sonny.

"_Fucking_."

Just the sound of the word from EJ's dulcet tone was erotic.

"Yes." Sonny replied, while Will nodded gravely next to him. "We think yes."

"One thing you will quickly learn about me is that I can be a bit… _rough_. I am trusting you to let me know if anything I do is too much. Nod your agreement."

They did.

"Good. Now that we've clarified what's in and what's out, I would like to begin. As before, I will orchestrate." Also as before, EJ moved to the doorway, engaged the lock.

Unlike before, however, EJ's shirt did not remain on – in a quick and elegant motion, he discarded his purple polo, exposing his hard chest, smooth stomach, and hairy road to glory.

"Come, William," he ordered.

Will sprang up, approached EJ quickly.

"Do you see how hard I am, just thinking about what I'm going to do to you? Rub me." Will glanced down, saw the huge bulge in EJ's pants. Will reached out a tentative hand, placing it first on EJ's hard pec.

"Not there. Lower."

Will's hand slid down, skimming over EJ's stomach, his hip.

"Lower," EJ whispered, voice low and demanding.

In Will's opinion, Sonny had the perfect penis: long and gorgeously proportioned. The behemoth outlined in EJ's pants was a different creature altogether, thick and huge. He gulped, then slid his hand to the front of EJ's slacks to cup EJ's hardness, marveling at the girth under his palm.

"Still interested in fucking, William?" EJ asked with a half-grin, correctly interpreting Will's trepidation. EJ was used to this.

"Just…just take it easy on me. I can take it," Will replied softly, bravely, lifting his eyes to EJ's. EJ smiled, rewarding Will with a "_Good boy_" before adding "I know you can, and I know you will."

EJ let Will's fingers gingerly explore his bulge, then spoke.

"I'm overdressed, William, and so are you. Strip for me. Completely." Will fumbled with his clothes, kicking off his shoes while pulling off his shirt, taking pants and boxers off in one fell swoop. EJ, meanwhile, slowly unbuttoned his pants, pushed them down and flicked them off. He was not wearing anything underneath, and his full 9" stood out proudly from his body. Will stared, mesmerized.

"I've seen you suck your boyfriend to distraction, William, so I know you have some skill in this area. Now I want proof for myself. _Suck_." With that, EJ pushed down on Will's shoulders, brought Will to his knees.

Will licked his lips nervously. Sonny's was the only dick he'd ever tasted, and Sonny was a perfect mouthful. He had no idea how to go about inhaling the giant pole now at eye level. He opened his mouth, leaned forward, licked around EJ's leaking slit, tried to fit his lips around EJ's throbbing head. He sucked at the tip for a bit, then pulled back, flummoxed.

"Jackson, I think your cockslut here is at a bit of a loss. Come." EJ said, never taking his eyes off of Will's mouth, which was still struggling to accommodate him.

Though Sonny had never been with anyone quite as hung as EJ, he was ripe for the challenge. He kneeled beside Will, kissed his boyfriend on the mouth, tasted EJ on Will's tongue. Smiled in encouragement.

Opening his jaw as wide as he possibly could, he stretched his mouth around EJ, hollowed his cheeks and opened his throat to take in as much as possible. Two-thirds of EJ's cock were now buried in Sonny's hot mouth. EJ groaned, and put his hands in Sonny's dark hair, instantly understood why Will's fingers were always entwined there.

Will watched, mesmerized, as EJ slowly fucked Sonny's face.

"William, bed. Touch yourself. Touch yourself while Jackson sucks me," EJ demanded. Will scuttled to the bed, leaned back on one elbow. Brought his right hand to his dick and slowly started sliding his palm up and down his shaft. EJ's breathing hitched when he realized that Will was stroking himself to the rhythm of EJ's thrusts.

EJ suddenly stilled Sonny's head with his hands, pulled out of Sonny's mouth with a wet pop. "Good. Excellent, in fact," he said, rubbing Sonny's head in appreciation. "Up."

Sonny stood, licked his chapped lips. EJ reached out, unbuttoned Sonny's shirt, pushed it off Sonny's shoulders. Rubbed the smooth, tight muscles of his arms, laughed at Sonny's gasp in response to a tweaking of his dark nipples. "Sensitive? Good," EJ growled, pinching harder. Sonny moaned, his dark head bowing forward in pleasure.

"So responsive, Jackson. Maybe your boyfriend isn't the only cockslut here?" EJ inquired, raising his eyebrow archly as he gave Sonny's nipples a final twist. Sonny's knees buckled in response.

"On the bed. Naked. Both of you_. Now," _EJ suddenly rasped, pushing Sonny gently in Will's direction. Sonny stumbled slightly, then righted himself as he frantically pushed off his remaining clothes, and lay down next to Will so that their naked bodies pressed together.

"Who to fuck, who to fuck?" EJ asked, coming to stand near the bed. He pushed their legs apart from one another, stood between them. Reached out a hand to each of their throbbing members. Will's back arched as EJ's deft fingers started rubbing him, while Sonny growled a low roar as EJ's palm slicked up and down his shaft.

"You'd make such perfect pets, the two of you. I really should keep you," EJ groaned, his eyes moving from Will's head to Sonny's and back again, admiring how alike their golden necks looked when their heads were both thrown back in ecstasy. Coming to a decision, he stopped rubbing, waited til both of them had raised their heads to look askance at him. Blue eyes and brown gazed at him rapturously.

"William, on your stomach," EJ decided, shoving Will's legs roughly over to get him started.

Will complied, body tense with anticipation, insane horniness, and a touch of fear. He had no idea how that thing going to fit, exactly.

"Jackson, prep him. I want to see your fingers in his tender ass." EJ opened a bedside drawer, brought out a tube of lube, opened the cap and squeezed some into Sonny's fingers. Sonny kneeled between Will's legs, sliding the non-lubed hand along Will's upper thigh til he reached the crack. "Open for me, baby," he whispered. Will's legs parted. Starting with a single finger, Sonny rubbed Will's hole, slowly penetrating with one finger, then two. By the third finger Will was writhing under him, rutting against the mattress in an attempt to relieve some of the ache in his dick.

"William, _stop_. No moving," EJ sharply commanded. In response to Will's sob of frustration, Sonny allowed his fingers to scissor in Will's body, preparing Will for EJ while bringing Will's pleasure to a point nearly unbearable.

"William, on hands and knees. Jackson, go to his face. You will fuck his mouth while I fuck his ass. Let's see whose cum fills him first."

Sonny did as told, kneeling on the bed in front of Will while Will's hungry mouth sought him out, started sucking desperately. EJ, meanwhile, slid on a condom, coated it liberally with lube, and then pressed his tip against Will's hole. EJ's pace was exquisitely slow, pushing in only a few millimeters at time to give Will's body a chance to accommodate him. "William, what a good boy you are. Do you like me filling your ass?"

Will moaned, unable to speak with Sonny's smooth dick on his tonsils. His back arched as EJ's huge shaft pushed deeper and deeper inside him.

EJ put one hand on Will's hip, used the leverage to pull Will onto his cock and then away again, back and forth. With the other hand, EJ reached toward Sonny's chest, once again assaulting Sonny's sensitive nipples, first one and then the other. Sonny cried out, pushed himself deeper into Will's moist throat as the pleasure shot straight to his dick.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come now, EJ, _please, _oh _fuck, _I can't…aaaaaahhhhhh," Sonny cried out as his balls tightened and his seed emptied onto Will's hot mouth.

EJ watched Sonny's face, found Sonny's rapture incredibly erotic. "I'm going to come now, too, right after you do, William. Come for me. Right _now._"

With that statement, EJ brought the hand that had been torturing Sonny's nipples to Will's cock, stroking firmly as he banged into Will's tight ass. Will responded by spurting all over EJ's fingers. At the feel of Will's hot come on his fingers, EJ allowed himself his own thunderous release.

All three collapsed on the bed, arms and legs intertwined, breathing heavily. They spent long minutes gently caressing whatever and whosever parts were close to hand. EJ was eventually the first to move, twisting around so he could see Will's face. "How does your ass feel, William?" he asked solicitously.

"Used. And I mean that in a good way," Will replied, reaching out blindly for Sonny's hand. Sonny captured Will's fingers in his own, brought them to his lips for a kiss.

EJ then turned his head to Sonny, eyebrows raised in a question. "Jackson?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm good too," Sonny replied, grinning hugely.

"I daresay you're more than good, Jackson. I would characterize you more as _expert_, in fact," EJ replied, an lascivious glint in his eye. Sonny blushed.

With that, EJ rose from the bed, grabbed his clothes as he headed out the door. "As before, gentlemen, thank you for a most…_fulfilling…_evening. Feel free to see yourselves out. And, for that matter, feel free to see yourselves back in, any time you'd like. I'm dare say I'm becoming rather fond of this."

Shutting the door gently behind him, EJ left Will and Sonny alone, two spent heaps of hot skin and ragged breathing.

"You ok, babe?" Sonny asked.

"Perfect. How about you?"

"Yeah, perfect. Perfect's the word."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: getting heavier now. If you're anything less than kinky, skip this one.**

"I think…**not**."

Will was splayed out on EJ's bed, his head on Sonny's lap, his hands clutching Sonny's wrists desperately while his hips thrust frantically into the cool night air.

EJ was standing over them, watching Will's flushed face, his writhing body.

"Please? EJ, _please_? You _have_ to…_I-I can't_…".

"I said no, William. I'm not convinced you're ready," EJ said, voice low and dangerous and firm.

The toy had seemed innocuous enough when EJ had slipped it on him a few hours earlier.

"What is that, exactly?" Will had asked, more curious than aroused when EJ first showed it to him. There was so much still to learn.

"This, sweet William, is a cock ring. Today I'm going to teach you what it does. Or rather, you're going to teach yourself. I promise you that it will be a very interesting lesson."

Will had laughed, excited by the prospect.

Needless to say, he was no longer laughing. His dick _ached_, throbbed between his legs – and it was the most exquisite agony he could possibly imagine.

Sonny's warm, soft fingers brushed the hair from his sweaty forehead. Will rubbed his head blindly into Sonny's hands, continued to plead: "Oh, god, EJ, please…_**please**_…I don't know what to _do_…."

Will was beyond incoherent, and beyond sexy. He was **stunning**, and EJ and Sonny were both enjoying his unraveling.

"Tell me, William. Tell me _exactly_ what you want," EJ murmured.

"EJ, I want to _**cum**_._Please _let me cum?" Will pleaded, trembling, his eyes tightly shut in a futile attempt to limit the sensory overload.

"Jackson, what do you say?" EJ asked, bringing his eyes up to Sonny's. Honestly, EJ had been ready to give in to Will's pleas half-hour ago, and it was Sonny now calling the shots. Every time EJ asked for Sonny's permission, though, Sonny had responded with a devastating, _wicked_ "Not. Yet."

This time, though, Sonny nodded. While these two hours would be fantasy fodder for years to come – for all three of them, actually – he knew Will had been straddling the fine line between pleasure and pain for as long as seemed humane.

"I say yes," Sonny responded softly.

Will's eyes flew open, and he shot Sonny a look full of pure worship and gratitude. EJ observed the exchange, and marveled at the trust and love that allowed the couple not only to accommodate this type of play but to actually thrive on it. _Luckily for him, natch._

Reaching out carefully, EJ sprung the quick-release mechanism on the ring, and then watched hungrily as Will came and came and came, his heat landing on his chest and on his boyfriend. Sonny continued to cradle Will's upper body, locking his arms around Will's waist as Will sobbed out his pleasure and relief.

With a few quick strokes, EJ brought himself to his own happy ending, adding his own slick wetness to Will's exhausted body. "_Well done,_" he whispered, softly rubbing Will's head and gently squeezing Sonny's arm before padding out of the room.

Sonny continued to stroke Will's hair for long, lazy minutes, blowing softly on Will's damp, rosy cheeks to cool him off. "I love you," he whispered. "You are _so_ _amazing_."

"_Thank you_, Sonny. I love you too," Will whispered, feeling safe and adored in Sonny's strong arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heavily inspired by 4/11's episode, and featuring a variety of direct quotes. Thanks, DOOL writers!**_

"Jackson, may I tell you something I find so very fascinating about your William?" EJ asked drolly, his long arm draped casually around Sonny's shoulders.

"What's that?" Sonny asked, turning his head to EJ, looking at EJ's strong profile.

"Well, it's rather incredible to me, really, that he still seems to think his body belongs to _him_," EJ replied.

Sonny turned his head and joined EJ in staring at Will's body. Said body, at the moment, was standing straight up, wrists and hands tied to two soft, thickly braided ropes that hung from exposed wooden beams on the ceiling of EJ's playroom. Earlier, while expertly tying knots that struggling only tightened, EJ had explained to Sonny the importance of making sure that Will's arms were forced to stretch over his head but that plenty of material remained for Will to stand firmly on both feet. "We don't want to hurt him, now, do we?" EJ mocked, softly pinching Will's cheek.

Tied upright, forced to stand naked, exposed, and at attention, Will's body was exquisite.

His bright blue eyes, though, were less divine, shooting daggers at EJ as the older man casually stroked Sonny's arm as they sat together on the couch ogling Will.

"Jackson, look, how darling is that? I do believe your cockslut is _jealous_. What's the matter, William? Do you not like it when I touch your boyfriend?"

Will shook his head vehemently back and forth.

EJ laughed wickedly, then slid his hand under the neck of Sonny's shirt. Sonny gasped as EJ's nimble fingers skated across his nipple.

Will growled.

"I'll bet you're wishing now you hadn't disobeyed me earlier, aren't you? Would it have been _so_ difficult to stay silent? I did, after all, give you fair warning…"

The 'earlier' to which EJ was referring had taken place half-hour before, shortly after Will was first immobilized. As Sonny had circled Will at EJ's command, biting where EJ said to bite and sucking where EJ said to suck, Will's need to voice his own directives proved overwhelming – _"please, Sonny, don't stop…"._ Though ordered repeatedly by EJ to stay silent, Will could not help but implore Sonny to ignore EJ's demands in favor of his own.

Justice was quickly meted, and a ball gag was now firmly secured in Will's hot mouth.

Sonny saw the frustration in Will's face, and forced himself away from EJ's strong fingers. He took a few steps toward Will, then stopped uncertainly, not sure what do next.

EJ laughed. "Jackson, you are indeed man of principals, a man of standards. As tempted as you are to let me touch you and bring you pleasure, you are sensitive to William's feelings. Indeed, you have quite a moral dilemma."

"EJ, I just don't think it's a good idea to enjoy hurting someone," Sonny had replied, his protective instinct toward Will overriding his desire to be sexually mauled by EJ.

"I am sensitive to your concern, Jackson. Yet what constitutes pain, particularly when there is also pleasure?" EJ stood up and moved toward Sonny, then faced Will. "Pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin when it comes to being human," he said, reaching out and ruffling Will's hair, then sliding his arm along Will's neck to rest on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong with being human?"

"Show me, then, the right way to hurt?" Sonny requested in a whisper, reaching out and giving Will's other shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course," EJ replied, kissing Sonny's cheek (at which Will openly whimpered) before moving back to the couch and spreading his legs. This was a show he intended to fully enjoy.

"Jackson, stand behind William. Bring your arms around him to his stomach, then slide both hands up the sides of his body. I want you to go _slow…._" EJ directed, stretching out the last word. Sonny obliged, breathing a bit more quickly as he felt Will's hot, tight body quivering under his palms.

"Pinch his nipples," came EJ's command. Sonny brought his hands to Will's chest, gently squeezed the pink nubs that tightened in his grasp. "Harder," EJ ordered, and both heard Will's quick gasp as Sonny obeyed.

"Twist them. And pull. Go on, then, William - let us hear what you're feeling."

Will groaned loudly, his shoulder muscles twitching as Sonny assaulted his tender flesh.

"See, Jackson? I do believe he likes it. Loves it, even. And that is a good thing. All you're trying to do is help somebody you love. And I know you love William very much, right? How can that possibly not be a good thing?" EJ remarked, laughing as Will groaned again.

"Now, Sonny, something new. I want you to smack William on his buttocks. Hard. I need to hear the spanks clearly and cleanly."

Sonny froze, the thought incredibly erotic but simultaneously foreign enough to be intimidating. EJ lifted an eyebrow, smirked when Sonny raised his hand – and left it there, hanging in the air.

"Shall I show you?" EJ offered, rising from the couch and moving to stand behind Sonny. Wrapping his hand along Sonny's wrist, he drew back Sonny's arm and then forced it forward, aiming the splayed fingers directly onto Will's luscious cheeks. _Smack._

Will grunted into his gag.

"Again," Sonny breathed.

EJ once more brought Sonny's arm up, swung down to help Sonny once more connect with the soft flesh of Will's butt. _Smack._

"Now you," EJ commanded, stepping away from Sonny and walking backward to the couch, never taking his eyes off Sonny's arm. Sonny brought his hand back, and this time propelled it forward on his own. _Smack. _

"More. Faster. _Harder_," EJ panted, unzipping his pants, lazily starting to stroke his turgid cock.

Sonny brought his hand back over and over, letting swat after swat land on Will's rapidly-reddening bottom. Will's cock, already at half-mast from the moment he was first tied up, stiffened beautifully as the smacks kept coming.

"Enough," EJ suddenly demanded, and Sonny froze, his arm already pulled back and ready to fly. "Look at how gorgeous that ass is, how pink and pretty."

Sonny looked, agreed wholeheartedly.

"Poor William, I bet your ass is so very sore now. Would you like Jackson to kiss it better?" EJ asked, voice low and deceptively warm.

Will whimpered.

"I believe that's a yes. Jackson, make William's ass feel better."

Sonny knelt behind Will, brought his mouth to Will's burning cheeks. Kissed delicately around the heated flesh, soft kisses landing all over the reddened flesh.

"Now move to the other side, Jackson. Make William's cock feel better too."

Sonny slid on his knees around to the front of Will's body. Will's dick, surrounded by dark blond hair, stood at attention, leaking precum from the tip. Sonny stuck out his tongue, swiped it along Will's slit.

"Tell me, Jackson, how does he taste?" EJ demanded, his own cock now grasped firmly in his right hand, which slid up and down his shaft with increasing speed.

"He tastes incredible," Sonny replied before twirling his tongue around Will's tip, gathering all the salty bitterness that lingered there.

"Suck him. Draw out more to taste," EJ ordered, then moaned when he saw Will's entire cock sucked into Sonny's open-wide mouth. Sonny's head slid back and forth, his throat opening to allow all of Will into his body. Will responded by pushing himself into Sonny's mouth, slowly at first and then with increasing urgency.

"William, you've been very good. So good, in fact, that I'm going to reward you. My gift is my permission. You have my permission to cum whenever you're ready. In fact, I think I'll join you."

Will responded to EJ's invitation by rocking his hips even faster, thrusting his cock into Sonny's mouth over and over. Sonny breathed hard but didn't pull away, letting the tip of Will's dick hit the back of his throat over and over again. Will couldn't take much, already over-stimulated between the gag and the spanking, and with a few more deep plunges, he pumped his juices into Sonny's willing mouth, whimpering helplessly as his sac emptied completely.

Sonny swallowed and swallowed and swallowed, til there was nothing left to ingest. EJ, seeing Sonny's throat work frantically, groaned out his own release, painting his fingers with his own hot mess.

"Jackson, come," EJ then ordered languidly, holding out his hand to Sonny. Sonny crawled over, flicked his hot tongue against EJ's fingers and palm, licked him clean.

EJ smiled. "Good man. Good man," he whispered appreciatively, before untying Will and watching with pleasure as Will and Sonny wrapped each other in a loving, tender embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Sonny? I've been thinking…"

"Poor baby! Does it hurt?"

"HA. Jerk." Will's halfhearted punch had morphed into a caress by the time his hand reached Sonny's shoulder. They were at Common Grounds, Will doing homework (or supposed to be, at any rate) and Sonny was sitting with him whenever time permitted.

"Ok, seriously, what's up?" Sonny inquired, squeezing the hand still rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, I've just…I've noticed that when we're at the house of _you-know-who_ doing _you-know-what_, it just seems like I'm always, uh…".

"Amazing? Hot? Incredible?" Sonny offered helpfully.

"_Powerless_, actually," Will mumbled, his head lowering.

_Fuck. So he noticed._

Sonny was quiet for so long that Will finally looked up; Sonny was staring at him, his soft eyes crinkled with concern.

"So you kinda figured that out, huh?" he remarked evenly.

"Uh, _yeah_."

"Ok. I can explain. But first, you have to know how much I love you. You know I love you, right? A _lot_?"

Will's eyebrows shot up, his eyes getting wide. This was _not_ the direction Will had expected the conversation to go, and he felt immediately on edge. Explanations that started this way rarely ended well. He gulped, bravely nodded. "Yeah, I know that. And…?"

Sonny stumbled over his next words, trying to soften the pain he knew he was about to inflict: "So, here's the thing: I love you, so much, but I'm still figuring out…I'm still trying to learn, I guess…how to _trust_ you."

Will's sucked in a short breath, his core clenching. The words felt like a physical blow, like a punch to the gut. He didn't see that coming.

"But…but I thought - I thought you understood, I thought we were ok…" he whispered, mortified to have been so wrong about the strength, the _health_ of their relationship.

"NO! I mean, _YES_. Will, listen to me. We _are_ ok. I am totally in love with you and I want to be with you, I really mean that. It's just that all that time with…you know, the baby…I was just so blind to what was happening. I mean, I knew something was wrong, but I never suspected the actual truth."

Sonny took a deep breath, then continued slowly, carefully: "It made me aware – painfully aware, actually – that I'm no good when it comes to seeing through you. I trusted everything you told me, and now I know I shouldn't have, and it makes me feel… well, let's just say you're not the only one who has felt powerless lately, ok?"

Will's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I'm so so sorry. I didn't realize…."

"…and I didn't _want_ you to realize, Will. It's my fault; I wanted to work through this stuff on my own and not freak you out. Clearly I'm not doing a good job with that."

Sonny reached out, wiped the tears that had slipped down Will's cheeks.

"Please, Will, don't feel bad. I'll figure it out. It'll be ok." Sonny stood up, opened his arms to Will, who stood up to be enveloped.

"Let me help. We can think of something…something I can do to fix this. I _need_ to fix this," Will whispered, rubbing Sonny's ear gently with one hand and squeezing his waist with the other.

"Ok, baby. Ok." Sonny replied, kissing Will hotly, ignoring the line of customers forming at the coffee counter. As good a multi-tasker as Sonny was, he knew when it was more important to focus on just one thing – and clearly, Will needed his entire focus just now.

~*#*~~*#*~

Will and Sonny were back at the house of _you-know-who_, holding hands as they sat together on EJ's leather loveseat. EJ sat across from them, nodding his head as he listened to them haltingly recall their conversation from Common Grounds.

"Jackson, William, it seems I owe you an apology," EJ offered when they had finished sharing their concerns. "You both took so eagerly and expertly to our play that it didn't occur to me that you might need some context to help you understand it."

EJ stood up, moved toward them. "Stand up," he ordered.

The did, found themselves looking up at EJ. His size, so much larger, only made his next point all the more clear:

"Jackson, if at any point in any of our, say, _misadventures,_ you had said to me, clearly, that you wanted to stop, what do you think would have happened?"

"We would have stopped," Sonny replied without hesitation.

"William, what about you? What do you think would have happened if you had felt truly pushed beyond your limit?"

"I agree with Sonny," Will responded, squeezing Sonny's hand with his. "There were times I begged you to stop, but I knew that you knew that I didn't really mean it…" Will blushed. Sonny laughed. EJ snickered.

"I am bigger, stronger, more experienced. But who, in actuality, was in charge during our play?" EJ asked rhetorically.

Will and Sonny exchanged a loaded look. The realization that they'd been in charge all along, though EJ had been directing all of their interactions, was incredibly hot.

"The 'submissive,' as it were, is actually always the one in power. He or she has to trust the other completely in order to let go, enjoy, be touched and pleased and pushed to his or her limit. Remember that, always," EJ explained went back to his chair, sat back down.

"Jackson, I am hearing that you have felt vulnerable due to a perceived absence of power in your relationship with William. Is that accurate?"

Sonny nodded, glancing sideways at Will. His heart hurt when he saw the pain etched clearly on Will's face. "Yes," he whispered.

"And William, am I to understand that you would do anything – _anything – _to prove yourself worthy of Jackson's trust?"

Will nodded rapidly. "Yes. Yes, I would."

"Let's see what I can do to help, shall we?" With that, EJ got up and went to get his supplies.

~*#*~~*#*~

Moments later, EJ had shown Will how to secure Sonny to the bed, wrists and ankles bound to the head- and foot-boards. Sonny was naked save for the ropes around his limbs and a soft blindfold that EJ had ordered Will to tie around his head. Sonny had never felt so physically vulnerable in his life.

"Jackson, this may prove to be a challenge for you, though one I'm convinced you'll emerge from triumphant. That said, you need a 'safeword,' a way to tell William that you've been pushed too far. What would you like that word to be?"

EJ and Will stood on either side of the bed, both watching Sonny's chest rise and fall with his breathing. "Foul ball," he whispered, feeling somewhat goofy.

"That's good, that's fine. William, you heard that. If Jackson says 'Foul ball', you stop what you're doing immediately. Understood?"

William nodded, then realized Sonny couldn't see him. "Yes, I- I understand. I do," he stammered.

"Good. Now, shall I direct this time, or let you choose your own adventure?" EJ politely inquired.

"I think we might need our own adventure, please," Sonny requested.

"Certainly. And shall I be in the room or out?" EJ followed up.

"I love it when you watch, but…I think I need to be alone with Sonny just now. If that's ok," Will said, somewhat shyly.

"Of course. Of course it's ok." As much as he had enjoyed – and he had definitely enjoyed – their escapades, EJ was also aware that he cared greatly about their relationship, though the genesis of said care was still a bit of a mystery to him. Suffice it to say, he wished for them a long, satisfying happily-ever-after, and would do his part to make it so. He headed toward Will, brushed a kiss against his forehead, then leaned down and did the same for Sonny. "Good luck, you two. Have fun," he encouraged, and then headed out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

~*#*~~*#*~

When EJ left, Will slowly took off his clothes, narrating for the blindfolded Sonny: "I'm unbuttoning my shirt now, and now I'm sliding it off my shoulders. Slowly. I am wearing my black undershirt, and that too is coming off right now," Will's voice got a little muffled as the shirt came up over his head.

He continued to lead Sonny through his disrobing, noting with satisfaction that Sonny's cock was starting to stiffen. "Listen. Did you hear that? That was the sound of my pants unzipping, and now you can hear them slide down my legs. My boxers are coming down with them."

Sonny moaned, his cock twitching as it hardened. He flinched a little when he felt Will's weight on the mattress. "It's ok, Sonny. Don't be scared. I'm going to lay down next to you now. Do I have your permission to lay down next to you?"

Sonny grinned, entertained more than aroused by the question. The answer to that would _always _be yes.

"Yes."

"Good." Will tucked himself alongside Sonny, marveling at how well their bodies fit together.

"Now I am going to touch you. Can I touch you?"

Again, another _always. _"Yes."

Will reached out his hand, stroked Sonny's face gently. Sonny turned his head, burying his cheek into Will's palm. He hummed in happiness.

"Oh Sonny, how did I get so lucky?" Will whispered, staring hungrily at Sonny's smooth lips, bronzed neck. He was millimeters from Sonny's lips when he remembered to stop and ask for permission: "I want to kiss you, so badly. May I kiss you? Please?"

"Yes. _Kiss_ me, dammit…"

The words were barely out of Sonny's mouth before Will covered Sonny's lips with his own, softly sucking on Sonny's lower lip before sliding his soft tongue into Sonny's warm mouth. His tongue probed Sonny's mouth gently, and then with more urgency, only stopping when he realized that Sonny's entire body was trembling with desire.

"Sonny, tell me that you commit your body to my care. I want to hear you say it."

Sonny took a deep breath in and, with a stuttering exhale, made his promise: "I commit my body to your care."

"Good," Will replied. "Because I am now going to start caring, _seriously_ caring, for your body."

It sounded like both a promise and a threat. Sonny licked his lips, a sure tell that he was both excited and nervous.

"I am going to touch your chest now. Can I touch your chest?"

"Yes."

Will brought his strong fingers to Sonny's pecs, gently massaged the smooth muscles. Then he brought his fingers together and covered Sonny's right nipple with his hand, the soft pink nub caught in the center.

"_Oh," _moaned Sonny.

"Sonny, I am going to focus on your nipples for a while. I know it's something you like. But I need to know if you trust my judgment in how much you can take. Do you?"

As Will asked the question, he gently squeezed his fingers together, trapping Sonny's nipple between them.

"_Yes," _Sonny breathed, his hips rising of their own volition. "I trust your judgment in what I need…in how much I can take."

Will smiled, bent his head down to capture one of Sonny's tight buds, biting lightly while on the other side his hand mimicked his teeth. While he started somewhat gently, though, within minutes the assault was much rougher, with pinching and biting and twisting. Sonny writhed underneath him, his cock now thick and extended.

Will pulled his head from Sonny's sensitive nipple long enough to check in: "Do you want me to stop? Tell me and I'll stop. Just tell me."

"NO. Don't. I don't want you to stop," Sonny gasped. Will went back to his ministrations, rubbing and pulling and sucking until Sonny's whimpering became too much. He adjusted his position along Sonny's body, letting his own hard cock press against Sonny's warm frame.

"Good. I want to touch more of you now, your arms and legs and…and all your other parts. Can I touch you, Sonny? All over?"

"_Yes_."

And so Will did, running his hands all over Sonny – his shoulders, his armpits, the backs of his thighs, his legs and knees, the arches of his feet – while Sonny pulled helplessly against his arm and leg restraints. Will touched everything, in fact, but the stiff, jutting cock that Will knew Sonny desperately wanted stroked.

"Will, touch me, please. _There," _Sonny whimpered, his body hot from Will's firm caresses and his dick aching for similar attention.

"Right here?" Will asked, his fingernails scraping gently along Sonny's inner thigh. Sonny froze. Will looked up quickly to Sonny's face, unsure how to interpret Sonny's reaction. The beatific smile on Sonny's face had him continuing.

"How about here?" Will inquired, innocently, as his fingers grazed along against Sonny's tight sac.

"OH, _god_, Will!" Sonny replied, and Will was stunned and gratified to see goose bumps rising on Sonny's arms and legs.

"You like that, do you? How about this?" he tormented, cupping Sonny's balls and cradling them gently, squeezing softly.

Sonny's arms pulled desperately against the restraints, his upper body quivering. "_Yes,_" Sonny moaned, "_please_ yes."

"Sonny, I want to focus on your cock now. Can I do that please?"

Will interpreted Sonny's strangled moan as a yes. Sliding down Sonny's body, he brought his lips to the dark hair between Sonny's legs. In homage to the first time they had gotten together with EJ, Will brought his head as close as possible to Sonny and exhaled hotly, enveloping Sonny's cock with warm air. Sonny's hips jerked so high and so quickly that Will was barely able to get himself out of the way. He grinned, blew hot air on his boyfriend again. And again.

"Sonny, listen to me. I want you to repeat after me, ok? Can you do that?"

Sonny's entire body was trembling, but he wanted so much to also satisfy Will. "Yeah – yes. I can. What…what can I say?"

"I need to hear you say this: 'I know you will not betray my trust.' Can you say that for me, baby?"

Sonny choked out a slight sob, feeling as emotionally naked as he was physically. Will carefully wrapped his fingers around Sonny's hot cock. "Say it. Please, Sonny, if you can believe it, please say it." He started moving his hands up and down Sonny's shaft, the smooth surface intoxicating.

"_I know you will not betray my trust,"_ Sonny whispered, feeling the truth of the statement deep in his core. Will gasped, his lower lip quivering. He felt thankful that Sonny's blindfold was still on, and then realized it wasn't fair to Sonny to keep him in that kind of dark. He gently rolled the fabric up, waiting a moment as Sonny's brown eyes sought out and focused on his blue ones.

Never taking his eyes from Sonny's, Will slid one leg over Sonny, straddled him, and then slowly started to lower himself onto Sonny's glorious hardness. "Again, please, Sonny. Say it again?"

Sonny's body felt ablaze – the warmth of Will surrounding him, his nipples still sore from Will's earlier attention, and now his heart on fire as well.

"I know you will not betray my trust," he again whispered, his hips moving with Will's as Will rode him.

"I won't, Sonny. I won't. I promise," Will whispered, moving faster, feeling blissfully full of Sonny and never wanting it to end. Ever.

"I know, baby." Sonny replied, his cock expanding, throbbing in Will's tight hole. "Will, I love you. I love you so… _oh, god, Will, ahhhhhhhh…."_

Sonny had had powerful orgasms before, but the one that ripped through him at that moment was unlike anything he'd ever experienced; he found himself panting desperately for air as his vision blurred and his body shook while he emptied himself into Will's lithe body. Watching him, Will couldn't – didn't want to – prevent his own release, and he came so hard he almost passed out from the intensity of his pleasure. He slumped forward onto Sonny, buried his hands in Sonny's hair and brought his lips to Sonny's for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Untie me," Sonny demanded hoarsely. "I want to hold you."

Will quickly undid the ropes, and then found himself crushed under Sonny's full-body embrace. Sticky, flushed, and completely satiated, they stroked each other's backs gently while their trembling slowly subsided.

"Hey Will?" Sonny finally asked quietly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You should know something."

"What's that?" Will asked, ready for anything, hopeful but guarded.

Sonny brought his mouth to Will's ear, whispered so softly Will had to strain to hear him: "I know you will not betray my trust."

Will smiled hugely, joyously. "Never, ever again. I **promise**," he replied vehemently.

It was a promise he kept, for the rest of their long and happy lives.

The End.


End file.
